customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2003) Part 5
Louie: The map on the flyer said that this was the nearest entrance to the circus. C'mon! * Cecilia: (following Louie) Alright! * (The two children take a look at the joint and it looks spooky, especially with so many crows hanging and flying around) * Louie: Uh, it's a little dark here! * Cecilia: It seems a little creepy, doesn't this?! * Louie: (spying a poster on a tree) Hey, Cecilia! Look! * (Louie and Cecilia take a closer look at the poster on the tree and it says where Professor Screweyes' circus is) * Louie: (reading the poster) "Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus"! This must be the right fashion! C'mon! * (The children go a little bit closer to where the circus can be and then they spot another post of a trashcan) * Louie: Oh, look! There's another sign! * (They take a look at it, but they get alarmed by a cat and runs off. They both sigh, just to stay close to each other) * Cecilia: You know, Louie! * Louie: Yes? * Cecilia: I really hate to say this! * Louie: Then don't! * Cecilia: Um, it's getting dark! Perhaps we should go back. * Louie: Uh, I don't know! Perhaps you're right! * (Suddenly, the sound of lights get their attention and they have spotted the circus) * Louie: (turning to the circus) Wait a moment! There it is! * (They go to the circus and Louie is amazed. But Cecilia, on the other hand, is starting to feel hesitant about these strange happenings like two men keeping a dangerous creature inside a big box. As they keep on walking, two punks frighten Cecilia with surprise and Louie hears her shriek and starts to defend her) * Punk: What are you looking at? * Cecilia: I didn't mean to! I was just... * Louie: Hey! She's looking at wherever she wants to, Chump! * Female Punk: Says who? (frightening Cecilia) * Louie: I do so! Wanna make something of this? * Cecilia: Louie, don't! There's three of them! * Punk: Better listen to your friend! * Louie: You jerks don't frighten me! Back off or I'll feed you a knuckle sandwich! * (The punks run off to mind some of their own business and it makes Cecilia concerned) * Cecilia: You shouldn't have done that! * Louie: Hey, you can't take a step back from these kind of creeps! * Cecilia: (feeling love-struck) Oh, Louie! You're very brave! * Louie: (taking his hand away from Cecilia) Yes, well, get over this! C'mon! * (Louie and Cecilia go into the circus tent as the crows caw behind them while hanging onto some branches. As they enter the tent, they see Screweyes watching a clown doing some entertainment by taking an umbrella out of his pocket. Stubbs opens the umbrella up, but rain comes pouring on him on the inside. He puts the umbrella away and takes a mallet, bashing himself on the head and falling on his back with his legs being held up. The two children watch to see so much fun. Then Stubbs goes over to a bar bell and tries to lift it up, but it's too heavy to be lifted. Then he has an idea. He searches in his pockets and gets out a pump, which he uses to pump his body up to look so muscular and lifts the bell up. And then, his body deflate and the bar bell falls on top of him. Louie and Cecilia laugh to see such humor which got Screweyes' attention) * Professor Screweyes: Who laughed? * Louie: I did so! * Cecilia: No, it was me, sir! * Professor Screweyes: Stubbs, get out of here! * (Stubbs does what Screweyes warned him to do as the mad professor walks over to and confronts the children) * Professor Screweyes: You missed the show, children! Come back tomorrow! * (Screweyes closes the curtain on them, but it isn't all the way closed and he sneers at them as he walks away. Louie and Cecilia go into the tent again and ask Screweyes a question) * Cecilia: Um, well, was that your audience we passed coming here? * Professor Screweyes: Probably! * Louie: Groovy bunch! * Professor Screwyes: I appeal to a particular group! (lighting a lighter to smoke his cigarette) What do you want? * Louie: Well, we ran away from home. Did you see that? * Professor Screweyes: I see! You ran away to the circus! (showing his flame to Louie) * Louie: That's right! You've had this! * (Cecilia blows the match out) * Professor Screweyes: Well, you've ran away to the wrong circus, child! Buzz off! * (Screweyes walks away from them again while smoking his cigarette, but Louie wants to ask him for a job as he walks towards him) * Cecilia: Um, Louie? I think we should go! * (Louie has no choice, but not to take Cecilia's advice and walks over to the madman while more crows watch him) * Professor Screweyes: (laughing) Take your girlfriend's advice, sport! (incidentally leans his arm over to alarm a crow) * Louie: You don't want us? * Professor Screweyes: Oh, I'll take you if you want! * Cecilia: Louie, please?! We're not so sure.... * Professor Screweyes: (showing Louie a contact to sign) Well, it's a standard contact! * Cecilia: But there's nothing written on this! * Professor Screweyes: I try to keep facts simple! Wanna bet? * (Screweyes takes out a sharp object from his pocket and Louie raises his finger up where the professor will jab it) * Louie: Ow! * (Louie looks at his finger and it's bleeding, which is the cause of the knife) * Professor Screweyes: (showing the contact again) Press it to the contact! * (Louie is about to put his finger on the contact and Cecilia is getting pretty hesitant) * Cecilia: Louie, I'm afraid! * Professor Screweyes: You are! Good! * (As Louie is about to put his finger on the contact, Screweyes grabs his arm and forces his finger to touch the paper. The contact starts to show words on it and it's been signed by Louie, prompting the boy to gasp in shock. Cecilia has no choice, but to join her friend by taking a pin from her hair and poking her finger with it and puts her finger on the contact where she can be with Louie) * Cecilia: And there! * Louie: Cecilia! * Professor Screweyes: (rolling the contact up) Well, please, welcome to "Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus"! Welcome aboard! (snickers) * (Screweyes shows the children the road and they follow him but suddenly, they hear the dinosaurs' voices) * Elsa: Yoo-hoo! Louie! Cecilia! * Rex: Where are you? * Professor Screweyes: Who's that?! * Louie: Oh, that's alright! They're friends of mine! C'mon! I'll show you! * (Screweyes won't believe his eyes as he sees the dinosaurs coming towards him and the children. The dinosaurs are shocked as they encounter Screweyes) * Rex: It's him! Professor Screweyes! * Dweeb: Cecilia, get away from that man! * Louie: Hey, chill out! We just joined this circus! * Rex: That's Professor Screweyes! We were warned about him! * Professor Screweyes: Warned? By whom? * Rex: (frowning at Screweyes) Your brother! * Professor Screweyes: Well, that's how you got here and why you can speak. He fed you that brain grain stuff and he warned you about me, right? Let him look to his own affairs. Did he show you that hokey wish radio of this? * Dweeb: Yes! We heard what people are wishing for! * Professor Screweyes: Well, I have a radio as well! Let me show you! * Rex: Nope! No way! Nada! We don't want anything to do with you. C'mon, kids. Come to the museum with us. The Museum of Natural History! * Professor Screweyes: They're not going anywhere! They are under contact to me for a very long time. * (Screweyes pulls a switch and Rex gulps with fear while Cecilia weeps, just to make other dinosaurs feel bad) * Elsa: But these were the first children we've met! * Rex: We like them! * Louie: (cheering Cecilia up) Hey, c'mon! It's going to be alright! * Professor Screweyes: Oh, I think not! Unless we can work something out with your friends here.